Just The Girl
by xXACCEBXx
Summary: Sonny doesn't know it, but Chad Dylan Cooper can't get her out of his head. No matter how different they are, she's just the girl he's looking for. Just the Girl by The Click Five. Chad/Sonny


**I realize this is a really old song, but I'm on a Click Five binge and I was listening to how Sonny and Chad this song was. Like, it was like, made for this pairing. Let's see what I can do with it :)**

**Just the Girl**

"Chad, you are an uncivilized, immature pig! And guess what, your hair doesn't look as good as you think it does! You're a poser and a jerk. Just leave me alone, okay?"

She slammed her still full tray on the table and stormed off. I still couldn't remember what I'd said to make her so mad, but I say a lot of things. I don't mean most of them, but it's so fun to get her riled up. **She's really cute when she's angry.**

Crap! I did not just think that! I thought I'd gotten over this. Sonny Munroe hates me, more than anyone on this planet. She would never go out with me. **But I've always liked a challenge…**

Stop it Chad! She's taking over your mind. Snap out of it!

I set my own tray down, suddenly losing my appetite. Nobody stops me as I set a straight path for my dressing room, glad that the producers gave me my own. Sonny has to share one with that obnoxious Tawni girl. I don't think I could put up with that, but Sonny is so nice she can get along with anyone. She even forgave Tawni for that whole mail-stealing incident.

I shuddered at the weird beard memories…

And she gets along with me, sometimes anyway. Sometimes there's just a moment where I can see us being together, but then one of us says something stupid, usually me, and we're fighting again.

I finally get into my dressing room and step over the pile of fan mail. I walk over to the wall and eye the poster of Clint Eastwood on the wall. I aspire to be him someday.

I told Sonny that once and she laughed at me. Figures, I know she doesn't believe in drama, or maybe just not in me. I'd hate to think that. If she doesn't think I can act, I might as well quit.

I can still hear her laugh echo around the room. She'd come in here looking for James once and seen me staring at the poster. Only a few seconds before I'd been staring at her picture in the bottom of my drawer. What? I couldn't be seen fawning over the star of Chuckle City. It'd be bad for my rep.

My stupid reputation! It keeps me from saying anything intelligent in front of her. Instead I get nervous and I act like a jerk. I don't want to be a jerk, especially not around her, but if I was nice, she'd think I was acting anyway.

She has no idea. All the acting I have to do on a daily basis, acting like I'm not looking at her when she looks away. Or that I steal her food just so I can get her to glare at me. Or that I secretly watch _So Random_ on a daily basis. Or that I'm falling in love with her with each glittery smile.

I hear a knock at the door, "Chad, are you in there?"

The voice of an angel come to fly me away, I catch myself smiling in the mirror. I cough it away and get back into character. I straightened my tie and turned toward the door, my signature smirk plastered on my face.

"Sure yeah," she comes in and I sneer. "Oh, it's you. What do you want?"

You. I secretly wanted her to say it with all of my heart, but instead she says, "To apologize. I think I overreacted a little at lunch. It's just, Tawni was being obnoxious at rehearsal, then you said that my outfit looked like a Tim Curry costume, and, I don't know, it just set me off."

"There's no need to apologize. I was being stupid. And hey, I loved the Rocky Horror Picture Show. But I have to say, you're more of a Columbia. She's got style."

She looked at me strangely for a second, and it occurred to me that I'd said exactly what was on my mind for once. I think I'd sent her into shock. "Why do you do that?"

"Do what?" I answer, as if I didn't know what she meant.

"Be all stupid and immature, then all deep and sweet. You're so confusing!"

"Just have to keep you on your toes," I have an instant fantasy of her going on her tiptoes to kiss me then come back.

We continued to stare at each other for a moment before she looked at her watch awkwardly, "Well, I've got to be on set in five minutes. I'll catch you later."

"Alright, I guess I'll see you around."

As soon as the door shut behind her I started cussing myself out. A baboon could have done better in that situation than I had done. She was never going to fall for my charm if I was laying it on that thin. I was going to have to teach myself to…gulp…be nice.

-

I walked up to the _So Random_ table in the cafeteria the next day, hope to see Sonny look up with that glimmer of a smile, of course it would disappear, but that four seconds of smile could last me a whole day.

But today, she didn't even look up. She just stared at her lap, wringing her hands.

"Sonny, is everything okay?" I asked, genuinely concerned. She glanced up at me and my heart shattered. There was pure hate in her eyes.

"You…person, and…other person. Why isn't she talking to me?" I asked Nico and Grady, perfectly well knowing their names, but as usual conveniently didn't use them.

"She read the article, you jerk," Grady answered, throwing a gossip magazine on the table.

**New Power Couple? Chad Says No.**

**The whispers around the gossip mill were that Sonny Munroe and Chad Dylan Cooper were secretly dating, after being seen in public together. According to Chad's blog, they've even shared a kiss. But when asked about their relationship, Chad's response was, "Sure she kissed me, but it was just a kiss. I would never go out with someone like Sonny. I could never take her seriously. I mean come on, **_**So Random**_**? That's the way to end a career, not start it."**

I stopped reading after that and looked up, "Sonny! It was—"

Before I could even apologize, she got up and stormed off. I assumed she was headed toward her dressing room, and walked slowly toward it, making sure I gave her a few minutes to cool down.

I had said what they printed. They had caught me on a day when I was especially flustered, and sadly, that's all I could think of. Not the smartest thing I'd ever said to be sure.

When I reached the door, I went to knock, but the door was slightly opened and I pushed the crack open wider. I could see her sitting at her vanity crying. I felt horrible.

I pulled out my phone and tried to call her. I watched as she checked the caller ID and threw the phone across the room. Ouch.

Time for plan B. "Sonny?"

I pushed the door open while she tried to act like she hadn't been crying. "What do you want?"

You. You. You. "To apologize."

"Psh, don't act like you didn't mean it. I know you hate me," I tried to interrupt, but she kept going. "I mean, the worst part is that I thought you were changing. I thought we were almost…friends. But I guess it was all just an act. You're a better actor than people give you credit for."

"What people? Most people think I'm an amazing actor!" I said, quite shallowly trying to change the subject.

"Typical Chad. It's all about you. You will never have a real relationship because there's only room for one person in that enormous head of yours!"

She went to storm out, but I caught her wrist and spun her around to face me.

"Damn it Sonny, you're right. You're right. There's only room for one person in my head and it's you! It's all you!"

She looked confused, "Is this all just another one of your acts?"

"What act? The part where I acted like I hated you? Or where I acted like you couldn't act? Or where I acted like my palms didn't get sweaty when I looked at you?! Look at them!" I said, letting go of her wrist to show her my sweaty palms.

"Okay, I believe you, but why? I'm not even your type."

I shook my head and laughed. She was taking this quite well.

"God Sonny. You're just the girl I've been looking for, don't you get that? We're complete opposites, and  
that's why you're perfect for me!"

She kept staring at me so I added, "Don't tell me you've never thought about it!"

She bit her lip and looked at me. I needed her to say something, anything, so I wouldn't look like a complete fool.

"Can I try something? She said, taking a step forward.

"What?" She answered by dragging my face down to hers and blowing my mind with the best kiss I'd ever had. She pulled away, but left one arm hanging around my neck. I kind of liked it there.

"That was…good," she said, out of breath.

"That was amazing!" I said, holding nothing back. I paused for a second, "So, do you think we could be the new 'Hollywood Power Couple'?"

"That depends, are you admitting I'm powerful? I'm a good actor, and an, did you say, 'amazing' kisser?"

"Yes, yes, and definitely," I said, going in for another kiss. She made it light and then smiled at me.

"You're not so bad yourself," she said, unable to contain her sunny smile.

"At what?" I asked, though I could have guessed.

Her bright smile turned into a smirk as she put her other arm back around my neck and stared into my eyes. Right before she pressed her lips into mine, I had to smile as she whispered, "Figure it out."

**I didn't want my introduction into SWAC fiction to be sad, so I came up with this playful one. If you feel like getting depressed, or enlightened, I'm not quite sure, I'm about to post another called "When You Fall." Tell me if I should stay in this category or not. REVIEW!**


End file.
